Who Do You Love?
by Spexy
Summary: Katie Bell is a sweet, sexy and smart student who happens to be having an affair with a professor. Oliver Wood discovers this and tries to stop her, but ends up falling for her in the process. Who does she love? Chapter 9 is up! Sorry for the wait!
1. The Discovery

Hello, here's another story, I hope you like it! Sorry this chapter is short, I just got this idea and had to get it up ASAP! So if there are lots of spelling/grammar mistakes, please forgive me!

"Who Do You Love?"

Chapter One – The Discovery

Oliver Wood walked through the darkened halls of Hogwarts. He received a detention earlier, and was currently walking to the professors' office, not too happy.

"This is just wonderful," Oliver mumbled miserably to himself, "Just what I need, something else to take me away from Quidditch."

Quidditch was Oliver's life. He was so passionate about it, it consumed his every thought. He was finally in his last year of school and planned on working his heart out to get a contract with a professional Quidditch team. It was his life goal to be the greatest known Keeper in Quidditch history.

He imagined his stocky figure on the finest Firebolt, hovering in front of the hoops. The wind blowing through his dark brown hair, his dark brown eyes concentrating on the opposing Chaser. The crowd was screaming in the stands. The teams were tied. The Chaser threw the Quaffle and he dived, and caught it! The crowd erupted in cheers as his Seeker caught the Snitch. They had won the game!

Oliver threw his arms in the arm, and laughed to himself.

His little daydream lasted until he finally reached the office door. Gloomily, he knocked the dark mahogany wood door. No answer. He knocked again, this time slightly harder. Still, no answer. Quite unusual.

Oliver pushed the heavy door open and walked into the office. He was always creeped out when he had to come here. There was something dark and evil about it. A shiver ran up his spine as he went in a bit further.

"Professor?" Oliver called out. Still, no answer.

Oliver walked around and saw a slightly open door to the left of the large dark office with a bit of light creeping out of it. He walked in a bit further, figuring the professor had been working intensively and was so into his work that he hadn't heard Oliver. It was plausible, but not usual.

He walked up to the door and pushed it open. What he saw in there was something he hoped his imagination had made up. Something that should have never been seen by any one.

"Katie?" Oliver choked out, "What the hell?" He couldn't think straight.

Katie turned sharply. "Oh God, Oliver, I can explain."

Oliver shook his head and bolted out the door. He didn't want to know the explanation. There was no explanation. He kept shaking his head; there was nothing else to do. He was so shocked, so traumatized. Oliver thought he might have to gouge his eyes out, or at least wash them vigorously. That scene was so wrong.

"Katie and _him_!" Oliver thought frantically, "It couldn't be possible. She was too… too… too sweet, too good, to be doing this."

Oliver stopped and leaned up against a wall. He still couldn't believe it though. He saw Katie Bell and…

"Oliver!" Katie called as she came around the corner and saw him, "Oliver, we need to talk about what just happened."

"Katie, I saw, there is no explanation."

"It's not what you think. We… like one another." Her green eyes shifted nervously.

"You _like_ one another? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, it just happened," she said exasperated, running her hands through her long, thick deep brown hair.

"When?"

"A few months ago. I had detention and I don't know, we kissed. We clicked. I'd always had a little thing for him."

"How!"

Katie shrugged, "I don't know, it all happened so fast, but I didn't want it to stop."

"Katie! You can't do this, you'll get in trouble."

"No, we won't."

"What!"

"We just won't. I'm in my last year, I'm almost eighteen. The Ministry or the school can't do anything after I turn eighteen."

"Are you sleeping with him?" The thought disturbed Oliver greatly. He didn't know why he asked it, it just popped out.

Katie looked down. "Yes."

"Oh Katie! No! That's disgusting!" Oliver yelled, "I'm going to vomit!"

"Shhh! Don't yell!" Katie hissed, "It's not disgusting. No one can know about this either!"

"You expect me to keep quiet?"

"Please Oliver?" She looked at Oliver with those big pretty eyes, and he knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine. But you'd better get me out of detention for this."

"I will! I promise!" Katie said, "Thank you so much Oliver!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you!"

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I know this is a bit risky, so I'd love to know if I should go on.


	2. Ultimatums

All the thanks are at the end. **Please read the author's note at the end!**

Chapter Two: Ultimatums

"Did you ensure the Mr. Wood will keep his mouth closed?" he asked Katie as she re-entered the dimly lit room.

"Yes, I did. But on only one condition; you have to drop his detention," she said back.

"Katherine, I can't go around doing that, someone will suspect something. I pride myself on giving all these detentions."

"I know, but it's just this once, I promise."

"Fine. Now you'd better go back up, I'd be an embarrassment for anyone to discover this."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow. I have your class nice and early," Katie said with a mock excited tone.

"I know, so you'd better get your rest, I plan on a difficult lesson."

"Good night."

"Good night Katherine," he said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled genuinely and left.

THE NEXT DAY, TUESDAY

"So how late were you out Katie?" Oliver asked her.

"Ew, Oliver, shut up. I went back to tell him that I'd shut you up, and then I went to bed."

"With him!"

"NO! My bed, in Gryffindor," Katie said pausing, "You're such a loser."

"Good, that's just unnatural. You two are unnatural." Oliver shuddered. "And I'm not a loser."

"I know, but shut up ok? No one can find out, you said you'd keep your mouth shut," Katie said as she rolled her eyes. "And yes, you are!"

"I know, I'm just saying. No, I'm not."

"Fine. But you're still a loser."

"And you're still a bitch."

"You're an ass. Now shut up before I castrate you."

"Oh, Katie. That was soooooooo mature!"

Katie glared at him as they walked into the classroom and took their usual seats. Oliver and Katie were both seventh year, and both in the advanced class.

"Are you ready for the game later this week?" Oliver asked quietly as their assignment was put on the blackboard.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Of course, Quidditch is my life."

"Yeah, we know," Katie said sarcastically.

"Mr. Wood and Miss Bell, do we have a problem?" the Professor asked them icily.

"No Sir, we don't," Katie answered.

"Actually we do," Oliver started, "_Miss Bell_ is making fun of our upcoming Quidditch game."

"Oliver!" Katie hissed feverishly. She was scared.

"Well perhaps she wouldn't if you spend your time actually working in my class instead of daydreaming about your silly game," the Professor retorted.

"Oliver, stop. NOW," Katie said and kicked him under the table as hard as she could.

"Did you just call Quidditch 'silly'?"

"Yes, I did. Now work!" the Professor yelled.

"You just called Quidditch silly!" Oliver yelled back.

"Detention! You and Miss Bell, tonight, my office, 8 o'clock sharp."

"No! I have practice tonight!"

Katie kicked him again. It had no effect.

"Now you don't. Now get to work before I make you have detention every night this week. You wouldn't want that, with your _precious_ game on Friday."

Oliver shut up.

ONE HOUR LATER

"What the hell is wrong with you Oliver!" Katie hissed as the walked out of class.

"Nothing, you'll get me out of this, won't you Katie? I mean, I do know too much," he said.

"How dare you? How dare you exploit me, blackmail me, like this?" Katie said back.

"Hey, I think it's fair," Oliver said to her, "And don't kick me like that again. Remember who has the power here!"

Katie scoffed and walked away from him.

8 O'CLOCK SHARP

"Enter!" the Professor spoke as Katie rapped the door with her knuckles.

"Miss Bell, Mr. Wood. Right on time."

"I shouldn't be here," Oliver said defiantly.

"Why is that?" the Professor said.

"I know what's going on here, I could spill at anytime. Drop my detention," Oliver spoke clearly.

The Professors' face went white. "Mr. Wood, you're not in the position to argue here."

"Yes, I am. I could go to Dumbledore right now and tell him what I saw the other night."

"Fine. Get out of my sight Mr. Wood, now!" he yelled to Oliver.

Oliver left and Katie ran after him.

"Oliver! I thought we were friends! How could you do this?" Katie said.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for myself. I can't be getting in trouble with the game coming up and all."

Katie slapped him. "You're the biggest jerk alive Oliver. You're a terrible person when you want to be!"

"Oh well, I'm getting what I want!" Oliver walked away.

"Fuck you Oliver!"

"You wish!"

Katie was left huffing and puffing in the dark corridor.

FRIDAY

"Katie, are you ready?" Oliver asked when he saw Katie standing in the change rooms, arms crossed, without her Quidditch uniform on.

"No," was all she said to him.

"What? Get ready! The game starts in half an hour!"

"No."

"Katie!"

"It's time for my ultimatum here Oliver," she said, walking up to him until their noses were touching.

"No." Now it was his turn to say it.

"Yes. You listen to what I have to say to you, or else I quit the team, here and now. And the reserve Chaser isn't near ready for such an important game, even if it is against Hufflepuff."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. And I will if you're going to be like this," she said smoothly, confidently. Oliver didn't like that.

"Fine, what is it?"

"You leave me and him alone. No more mouthing off, no more blackmailing me to get the Pitch for you or to get you out of detention. It isn't fair to me Oliver; you're putting me in a tight corner here. People are starting to talk. The other day I heard some seventh years talking about how you keep getting out of detention. They say that you have someone to get you out of these things. Someone who happens to be _close_ to the Professor," Katie said, her green eyes glaring into Oliver's brown ones.

"Well it's true," Oliver said smiling evilly, raising himself to his full five foot eleven stocky stature over Katie's mere five foot five lean one.

"Fine, I quit. Good luck today Oliver! You'll need it!" Katie said assertively, and made to walk out the door.

Oliver reached out and grabbed her slim wrist with his large hand. "Katie, don't. I need you to play today; you're the best Chaser I have. I'll stop."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change."

"Fine."

"Fine," Katie said and pushed Oliver out of the room.

DURING THE GAME

Katie was flying when her eye caught the Professors' for the slightest second. She smiled internally and flew around the hoops.

"Ooo! Katie, I saw that!" Oliver mocked as he hovered.

Katie's jaw dropped, and she found that fury had cut off her peripheral vision so she could only see him. She was flying wrathfully over to him when a Bludger was hit toward Katie, and hit her square in the back of the head.

Oliver knew that he had gone too far as he watched Katie fall to the ground. He felt as if he were watching her in slow motion, each second causing him to feel worse and worse. She landed with a hard 'thump' and didn't move. His stomach hit the ground with her.

He looked up at the Professor, and saw that his gaze didn't give anything away, which was probably for the best. He looked restricted, but worried enough so nothing was given away.

He looked back to Katie and saw that Fred and George Weasley (his Beaters) were carrying Katie on a stretcher that was conjured by one of the professors. Oliver felt like the worst person on the planet at that very moment.

4 A.M. FRIDAY NIGHT/SATURDAY MORNING

Oliver got quietly out of bed, put on some sweatpants and a warm jumper and walked quietly to the Hospital Wing, where Katie was currently laying.

He had gone earlier with the rest of the team to see how she was, but he felt like he needed to apologize personally to her. He went so early because he didn't want anyone to catch him. He knew Madam Pomfrey would kick him out if she caught him there; he was pretty sure Katie had given her specific instructions to keep Oliver away from her.

He slowly opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and saw that the Professor was there. He was sitting on a chair beside her. They were talking very quietly, but Oliver could hear them well since it was the dead of night.

"I was very worried about you Katherine," he said to her.

"Don't worry Severus, I'm fine," she said back.

"What caused you to go after Mr. Wood like that?"

"He was mocking me again. Mocking us."

"I see. I'll have to speak to him about it."

"Don't, people are already talking too much about him and you, I don't want more."

"Alright then. I should leave you be. You need your rest," he said.

"Ok. Have a good night," she told him.

"You too. I'll think of something to get everyone quiet, don't worry about that."

Katie nodded and he turned to leave.

Oliver quickly slid under a bed to avoid being caught by Snape. He waited until the door was shut and that the sound of his footsteps were gone. He slid back out and walked over to Katie's bed.

Her eyes were shut, but he poked her shoulder anyway.

Her eyes opened and she groaned when she saw him.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"You call him Severus?" Oliver said with a snicker.

"Look Oliver, you mocked me once and put me in here. But if you mock me again, I'll be sure to put _you_ in here."

"Is that a threat Katie?"

"No, Oliver, it's a promise."

"Sorry."

"So what are you doing here Oliver? I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to the person who put me in this position."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. You're right, I am a terrible person."

"I know. So is that all?"

"Yes."

"Fine, go now."

"Katie, I really am sorry," Oliver pleaded.

"That's nice, but I don't accept. I'm really pissed off at you," she said spitefully.

"Fine," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Katie said and shut her eyes again.

**A/N**: Before you all review and yell at me for making it yucky Snape, I'll give you my reasoning. I did seriously consider having Lupin instead, but in the end I needed it to be Snape. Lupin is too good of a person to start an affair with a student. Snape is easily manipulated to seem a bit pervy. He's also a huge asshole, which is going to play out well in the future chapters of this story. There are also stories about Hermione and Snape having an affair while they're in school, so this isn't much different, except for the fact that this is Katie instead. You guys have to trust me; this is under the 'Oliver W.' category for a reason. And I also **PROMISE** that no love/sex scenes will be written about Katie and Snape, they will only be implied, and I don't even know if I will imply them. So if you do take offence to this story, you can stop. But it's true what they say; train wrecks are hard to look away from, no matter how disgusted you are.

Thanks to: Kathy, Black's Daughter, Lindasweden, oliverlover (I'm sorry that I upset you, please keep reading and reviewing!), x3BrokenSonnetx3 (I loved your review, I laughed while reading it!), Jedi Knight Bus (I'm sorry that I really upset you!), Katherine, GredAndForge4President and MarauderQueen.


	3. Snape's Plan

Thanks to:  
armr4sleep16 - your review was so sweet, I decided to dedicate this chapter to you.  
MarauderQueen  
oliverlover  
Jedi Knight Bus - you'll get your wish  
x3BrokenSonnetx3  
TooSweet4Words  
GredAndForge4President - I would have raped him too actually... And 'fucktard' is the funniest word I've ever heard!  
Miss Super Star  
The person who was too lazy to sign in  
Kit Merlot  
SashaBT245  
LPLC (twice!)

You all are the best readers and reviewers EVER. Keep it up!

And if you haven't already, check out my other story, 'What's Love Without A Few Obstacles?' It's fluff, but for all you OW/KB lovers, it's pretty darn good (or so I think!).

Chapter Three: Snape's Plan

SUNDAY NIGHT

"Katie, are you talking to me yet?" Oliver asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Katie, Katie, talk to me Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie…" Oliver pestered.

"NO! I'm not talking to you Oliver!" Katie yelled to him.

"Ha ha, you just did!"

Katie clenched her jaw and glared maliciously at Oliver.

It was Sunday night, and Katie had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing.

"You're a bastard Oliver," Katie said.

"I know, but you're talking to me now!" he replied.

"Why do you care whether or not I'm talking to you?" she asked shrewdly.

"Because… I… Oh shut up Bell."

Katie laughed.

"Ooo, you love me Oliver! Oliver has a crush on me!" Katie said playfully.

Oliver didn't talk to Katie for the rest of the night, and Katie didn't stop making fun of Oliver.

MONDAY NIGHT

"You wanted to see me?" Katie said to Snape as she walked into his office. He was sitting behind his desk. She hated when he did that, it made her really feel like she was his student, instead of his girlfriend, she supposed one could say.

"Yes. I've figured out how to stop the talking," he told her.

"What? What is it?" Katie asked excitedly.

"You and Mr. Wood should start dating. Or at least put the image out that you are. I think it's a suitable plan."

"You want me to pretend to date Oliver? Oliver Wood!" Katie exclaimed. She started to pace around the room making wild gestures with her hands.

"Yes, it's only a façade. It won't be serious." He got up from his desk and walked over to her, "It'll only be for a short while."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to pretend to date him!"

"You have to. It's the only way Katherine."

"NO. There is no way in hell I'm going to do anything of the sort! I can't stand being around that arrogant ass!"

"I know. That's the point. The whisperings of the students would switch from me and you to Oliver and you. It's much safer." He put his hands on her robe clad shoulders, massaging them lightly.

"This is the only thing you thought of?" she replied, calming down.

"No, but this is the easiest. We could just break the relationship between you and me if you please."

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll talk to Oliver about it."

"Good. Good night Katherine."

"Good night Severus." She gave him a small hug and left without another word.

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM, IN A DARK CORNER

"I'm not doing that Katie, I can't stand you!" Oliver exclaimed quietly when Katie had told him the news, "How are we even going to make that seem believable? People, a lot of people, know that we squabble like mad! No one will believe this charade that you want to put on!"

"Well I can't stand you either! But you got us into this, and you're going to get us out!" Katie exclaimed back, "I'm not going to lose my reputation over a gigantic ass who can't keep his goddamn mouth shut!"

"Fine. But I'm only going to do this until things die down. Then it's allllllllll over," Oliver said.

"I can't wait," she said scathingly.

"Me neither, _darling_," Oliver sneered.

Katie shook her head in disgust. "None of that nickname crap. I will not hesitate to kill you Oliver."

"Fine, _Snuggle Bear_."

Katie rolled her eyes and went up to bed.

"Good night, _lover_!" Oliver called as she walked up.

"You're tempting fate Oliver Wood!" she called down.

He laughed.

TUESDAY

"So is _Severus_ going to beat me up?" Oliver asked Katie the next day in Potions.

"It was his plan, but he'll probably want to talk to you about it," Katie said, "And yes, I imagine he would if it got to a point that he had to."

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Oliver pretended to shake in his seat.

"Mr. Wood. Talking in class again. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Detention, tonight. Meet me in this room at eight o'clock," Snape said frigidly.

"Told you!" Katie hissed in his ear as the professor walked away.

"Don't be so arrogant," Oliver hissed back to her.

"Take your own advice," she said and went back to work.

Oliver glared at her.

Katie smiled back, sarcastically.

TUESDAY NIGHT, ADVANCED POTIONS CLASSROOM

"Mr. Wood, we have a couple things to discuss," Snape said to him as Oliver entered the room.

"Like what?"

"I'd advise you to stop getting Katherine to get you out of your detentions; I'm not going to do it anymore, and you're not to try anything funny with her. I am a Potions Master and have several nasty tricks up my sleeve." Snape grinned maliciously.

"Trust me; I wouldn't try anything with her. I don't even like her that much. We're as good together as oil and water are."

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that."

"Can I go now please?"

"No, you need to start making up for those detentions that Katherine got you out of," Snape said with his crooked smile.

"On one condition. Stop calling her Katherine, its way too pristine for that girl."

"I'll call her what I please. Get to work cleaning."

"You can't make me."

"Don't try me _Oliver_," Severus said and pulled his wand out of his robes.

Oliver quieted down.

"It seems you're all talk and no action, what a terrible trait," he said and left the room.

Oliver made an angry noise in his throat.

WEDNESDAY MORNING, GREAT HALL

"Good morning to my beautiful new girlfriend!" Oliver proclaimed loudly at breakfast to Katie.

"Katie, what the hell is he talking about?" Alicia asked. The other members of the Quidditch Team turned their attentions to them.

Katie's eyes were bulging in surprise and her lips were pursed shut in anger.

"Didn't you hear the wonderful news?" Oliver gushed, "The lovely Katie and I are dating!"

"We were trying to keep it on the low down," Katie said, hitting Oliver hard in the chest.

"Umm, I thought you two didn't like each other," she said back.

"Well it turns out that all our bickering was just suppressed emotion!" Oliver announced, "Isn't that right, _love_?"

"Yes, _dear_," Katie replied to him through gritted teeth.

"Well when did this happen?" Alicia asked puzzled.

"Last night was the joyous occasion of us joining!" Oliver said loudly, "I took her into my arms and asked her to be mine. She swooned, telling me she'd been hoping I'd ask her. We've liked each other for so long, but only just realized it."

Alicia looked terribly sceptical.

"This _is_ a joke, right?" she said, "Are you talking about when you two were bitching in the corner last night? I don't think that was Katie swooning."

"No," I answered monotonously, "We're actually dating."

"Oh _Sweetheart_, cheer up!" Oliver said boisterously.

"I'm cheered up. Leave me alone," Katie whispered to him.

"What's that? You want a kiss?" Oliver yelled out.

Katie shook her head subtly.

"Come here, _Honey_," he said and pulled her in.

He kissed her hard, and it was evident to everyone around that it was for show. But as the moments passed, the kiss turned softer and more romantic and less for show. His hands gently touched her face, eventually cupping it in his hands.

Katie pushed him away from her, a look of shock on her face.

Oliver did the same.

"What the HELL was that?" Alicia said to us, her face contorted into a look of disgust.

"I just had to kiss my girl," Oliver said gently, his eyes dark and sparkling and his smile true.

Katie looked into his eyes and saw a fathomless look. It wasn't hateful, or disgusted. She was unsure what it was, but the thought crossed her mind that Oliver was right about one thing, there were a lot of suppressed emotions within both of them, and they weren't all bad either. It was a look she caught in Snape's eye every now and then. She didn't understand it with him, and she sure wasn't going to understand it with Oliver.

Whatever it was, it caused her to reciprocate Oliver's genuine smile.

"I can't deal with this shit," Alicia said getting up, "You two are fucked up."

WEDNESDAY, IN CHARMS

"What the hell was that Oliver?" Katie asked as they practiced spells.

"What was what?"

"That kiss. Don't pretend you don't know it."

"Ok, I really don't know what it was. I was putting on a show, but I…"

"I… what, Oliver?"

"I got into it. And you did too, don't deny it."

"I know. I can't. It was a good kiss…"

"Thanks, Katie!" Oliver said happily, "That means a lot. I can kiss a girl who bloody hates me and make her want me!"

Katie smiled and laughed. "I never hated you Oliver."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You just annoy me a lot. But I've never hated you."

"Oooo! So you like me?" Oliver smirked.

"I didn't say that," Katie said, smirking as well, "Shut up before I beat you up."

"I don't know… I might like that…"

Katie smacked him playfully.

Oliver smiled to her. "You know, I think we might be able to get through this."

"Me too," Katie replied, "You're not so bad. As long as you don't ever try to put a show on like that again."

"Come on, it was good!"

"No! I think people are starting not to believe it. You really went overboard!" Katie said laughing.

"You loved it," Oliver replied.

"Just don't do it again, the point was for this to be a quiet thing. Now the whole school thinks we're crazy!"

"The school already thinks I'm crazy, so I don't really care."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Take me Oliver."

Oliver's eyes grew round. "Here?"

"I meant with the spell!" Katie exclaimed laughing, "You haven't even taken me out on a date yet, I can't put out!"

Oliver laughed. "I'll keep that in mind!" He hit her with a freezing charm, and Katie fell back into some pillows.

"Ha, now I could take you!" he said as he leant over her.

Katie looked up blankly.

"Oh fine, I'll let you go," he said andmumbled the counter-spell.

"Thanks. And by the way, you'll never have the opportunity to take me," she said as she sat up, "Ever."

"Now don't say that," replied Oliver, "I'm pretty good at getting girls to give me that opportunity."

"Umm, yeah, with the fifth and sixth year girls. I've never seen you with a seventh year woman. They all know what a whore you are," Katie said maliciously.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Oliver said as he feigned hurt.

"No, but it's true."

"Not anymore it isn't. You're a seventh year, and we're dating."

"It doesn't count, we're _mock_ dating."

"Mock dating is still dating!"

"How so?"

"We're still going through the actions. It doesn't matter if we actually feel something."

"Yes, it does. In order to properly date you have to have something between you and the other person. We don't have that," Katie said and went quiet. Was she lying to herself?

Oliver looked at her, the fathomless look back in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Oliver," Katie said, rather subdued.

"Why? It's just a look," he said in the same tone as Katie.

"Because I can't tell what you're thinking."

"You could before?"

"Yes, your eyes are quite expressive."

"Since when have you been looking into my eyes?" Oliver asked.

"You're my Quidditch Captain, I can tell when you go on and on with those pre-game rants of yours," she replied.

"Rants?"

"Just don't look at me like that!" Katie exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with you? One minute you're all nice and smiling, and the next you're yelling at me! What's got you so hot and bothered?" Oliver said looking at her intensely.

"Nothing. Just don't look at me like that," she replied, "Now let's get back to work."


	4. Pleasantries and Potions

Thanks to:  
x3BrokenSonnetx3  
TooSweet4Words  
armr4sleep16  
Kit Merlot  
Selenes Song  
CSI Gray  
Hanna  
SashaBT245

I really appreciate all of your reviews, keep them coming!

Chapter Four: Pleasantries and Potions

LATE WEDNESDAY NIGHT, COMMON ROOM

"Hey Oliver," Katie said as she sat down on a soft armchair near the fire.

"Hi Katie," he replied from the loveseat, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," she replied, slightly bashful.

"What is it?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you, it was for show," he replied.

"I know that, stupid," Katie said rolling her eyes, "But what inspired you to kiss me for show?"

Oliver sat pensively for a few moments. Why had he kissed her?

"What does it matter?" Oliver said defensively.

"I'm just curious," she said back to him, flatly.

"I just wanted to know what it was like, ok?" said Oliver.

Katie laughed. "You wanted to know what it was like? Why, were you thinking about it before that?"

"Shut up ok? I'm your _boyfriend_," Oliver said, using air quotation marks, "I am allowed to kiss you!"

"No you're not. Now answer my question!"

"I don't want to."

"Ha! So you _have_ been thinking about kissing me! Oliver Wood, I never would have guessed!" Katie said, still laughing.

"Really Katie, shut up, I mean it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Come on Oliver, loosen up," Katie said coolly.

Oliver sighed heavily. "I think you're pretty. That's why I wanted to see what it was like. You're beautiful, and I've never kissed a girl quite as beautiful as you."

Katie blushed, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Really?" she said smiling.

"Yes, now will you leave me alone?" Oliver said and pointed to his homework.

"Not quite yet. You think I'm pretty!"

"YES! A lot of guys around here do! Haven't you noticed? Most guys would kill to be in my position, kissing Katie Bell! Hell, you've even got what's-his-face wanting you!"

Katie giggled in anembarrassed but pleased sort of way.

"Now that I've inflated your ego, go away!" Oliver exclaimed.

"You know you don't want me to!" said Katie, a pleased grin on her face.

"Fine, sit there and do nothing, I don't care," Oliver said and picked up his book.

"Yes you do!"

"Fine, I do. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Great."

"Grand."

"Spectacular."

"Wonderful."

"Magnificent."

"You're a loser Katie."

"So are you Oliver."

"Are you always this annoying?" he asked her, one eyebrow raised.

"Only with the people I _loooooooooooooove_," Katie mocked.

"That's just wonderful, Katie," Oliver said in the same tone as she did.

"I know - that's me for you!" she said, a smile playing about her lips.

NEXT WEEK, TUESDAY, IN POTIONS

"Seeing as your NEWTs are approaching rapidly and that most of you are totally and completely dim when it comes to Potions, I will be assigning several assignments and projects to you today. First, you will write a two roll essay on five lethal, slow-acting poisons and their antidotes. Second, you will prepare a recipe of one of the lethal poisons you've researched and a recipe of its' antidote. Third, you will go to Hogsmeade and buy the necessary items for your potion. Last, be prepared, for once. This will be done completely by next class on Tuesday. Class dismissed," Snape said icily.

"What the hell?" Oliver complained as he and Katie walked out into the hall, "This is too much!"

"It'll be fine! We'll get it done," Katie said, although she knew it would be very difficult to finish all of the homework she'd been assigned.

"Whatever, all you have to do…"

"Don't finish that Oliver! Don't youdare!You know I have to do it as well. I'm not excluded from this!" Katie said severely to him.

Oliver looked down at her. "Fine."

"Listen, we'll start it tonight, and try to get as much done as we can," she said as they walked along, "We'll go to the library now and check out some books."

"Fine."

"Grow up Oliver," Katie smirked and punched his arm playfully.

"I don't want to!" he said and gave her a smile.

TUESDAY NIGHT, COMMON ROOM

"Which ones are you going to do?" Oliver asked Katie.

"I don't know yet," she replied as she flipped through a large potion book that they'd checked out from the library earlier.

"They're all so complicated," Oliver complained as he turned a page of his potions text.

"I think that's the point Oliver," Katie said.

Oliver slammed his book shut, and Katie jumped.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not this crap," he replied.

"Well, you should. You don't want to leave this until the last minute," said Katie.

"How did you and him hook up?" Oliver asked randomly.

"What? That's none of your business!" Katie said, stunned.

"I'm just _curious_ Katie," Oliver said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Come on now, _loosen up_ a little," Oliver said, clearly mocking Katie.

"I ran into him in Hogsmeade over Christmas holidays. We were both at the pub. I had a few drinks, he had a few drinks and we kissed. Things escalated from there. We ended up back at the castle. We woke up the next morning and realized that there was something between us," Katie said, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Well if that isn't romantic, I don't know what is!" Oliver said with a laugh.

"Go to hell," Katie said and stood up.

"Katie, Katie, I'm sorry, sit down," Oliver said apologetically.

Katie sat back down with a huff.

"How many times have you? You know…"

"Oliver!"

"Katie!"

"I'm not answering that!" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked, "Were you a virgin before him?"

"NO! I dated Roger for a year and a half, remember?"

"Unfortunately."

"How many girls have you slept with then?" Katie said evasively.

"This year so far?"

"That many? Ew."

"Shut up. You're trying to avoid my question."

"So?"

"Just tell me and get it over with."

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Why? I am your boyfriend. Come on. I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"Twice," Katie mumbled, "Both at Christmas."

Oliver laughed. "Wow, you're a prude! Christmas was months ago!"

"Shut up! Month and a half, actually. I told him I didn't feel comfortable doing it, and…" Katie trailed off immediately.

"And what?" Oliver badgered.

"Nothing, forget I said it!" Katie said hastily.

"Tell me now!"

"And ever since we started _dating_ I haven't been able to get _you_ out of my head! Happy now?" Katie yelled, stood up and ran up the stairs.

Oliver sat, surprised, for a moment. She'd been thinking about him since they'd started 'dating'? Wow. How was he going to tell her that he felt the same way?

SATURDAY MORNING, VERY EARLY

"Get up Katie!" Oliver shouted as he walked into her dorm room.

"No! Just 5 more hours, please!" she moaned into her pillow.

"Not a chance in hell! Time for practice, and then you and me are going to Hogsmeade!" Oliver said and ripped her blankets off.

"Oliver!" Katie yelled and pulled the blankets back on. She was only wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

"What?"

"It's cold!"

"Well come out for practice and you'll get warm!"

Katie slowly dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed her Quidditch stuff and a few miscellaneous items of clothing and walked into the bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later.

"How do you get up here anyway? Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms," Katie said sleepily as she put on her shin and arm guards. She already had her chest and back guard on, "Are you a closet gay?"

"And no I'm not gay, girls excite me," Oliver replied with adirty lookand bent down to help her speed up with the shoe tying. "I get permission from McGonagall, by the way."

"Bitch. If she only knew how much you harass us," Katie said, waving Oliver away from her feet, "I can do that myself you know."

"I think she does. She wants to see us get the Cup this year," Oliver replied and backed away, "About the other night…"

Angelina and Alicia burst in the room.

"Ah. I see he's already gotten you," Angelina said, looking spitefully at Oliver, who missed the look completely.

"Come on, time for practice!" Oliver said cheerily and the girls followed him down the stairs and into the Common Room, where Fred, George and Harry were waiting. Katie followed the group sleepily.

They filed into the change rooms and collapsed on the benches. Katie's head flopped onto Fred's shoulder, and she fell asleep promptly. The next thing she knew, Oliver was shaking her violently, telling her off for falling asleep.

"Oh shut it Wood," she said and walked out onto the pitch.

After practice, Katie felt slightly more awake. She was looking forward to having a shower. She was dirty and sweaty. She walked into the girls section of the change rooms and stripped down, then wrapped a towel around herself. She turned on the water so it was nice and hot, just the way she liked it. She unwrapped the towel and hung it on a hook. She stood under the spray for at least 10 minutes, just letting the water run over her.

She stayed in the shower for a little while longer. When she finally got out, she realized she'd been in there for an hour. She dried and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a long sleeve white shirt over that. She went out to the main room and sat on the bench she'd fallen asleep on earlier. She brushed her hair quickly and stood up and went to her locker to deposit her belongings.

She shut the locker door and as soon as she did, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, massaging them firmly.

She jumped a little.

"It's only me Katie," Oliver said into her ear.

"You scared me," she replied stupidly. Massages always made her a bit silly in the head. She just got so relaxed whenever someone did that.

"I know," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"I thought everyone was gone, I was in the shower for so long," she said softly.

"I know. I waited around because I wanted to talk to you about the other night," he replied.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You know how you told me that you couldn't get me out of your head?" Oliver asked and noticed the back of her neck went pink.

She nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't get you out of my head either," he murmured, his lips extremely close to her ear.

Katie shuddered.

Oliver moved his body so it was right up against Katie's.

"What are you doing Oliver?" Katie asked with a gasp.

"Nothing."

His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips. He felt her body shudder under his touch.

"Oliver…"

He kissed her neck and she grinded her hips into his.

He moaned her name, and wrapped one arm around her waist, grinding back, allowing the other to do what he wanted. He placed his hand on her chest.

"Oliver, we have to stop," she said, breaking free and turning to face him.

"Why?"

"We just have to; we're not supposed to be doing this."

"Who cares Katie? I want you, and I can tell that you want me too."

She looked up into his deep brown eyes. He did want her, it was apparent by his intense eyes staring at her, and the rather large bulge she noticed in his pants.

"I do want you," she said silently.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What if Snape finds out?"

"What's he going to do? He can't go out and say he'd had an affair with you. His ass is on the line."

"But my marks!"

"He's not going to be the one testing you for NEWTs! It's going to be ministry officials! Plus, Dumbledore always knows what our marks are, Snape wouldn't dare drop you, it'd cause him to think something was up!"

Katie looked dejected for a moment, but quickly cheered up. "That does make sense," she muttered.

"Look at me," Oliver said to her.

She lifted her head.

Oliver wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist, and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips softly. He responded, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed up and down her back strongly, once or twice going a bit further and grabbing her firm bottom.

She felt his hands slither under her shirt, grabbing at her stomach and breasts. They separated and she lifted her arms. Oliver slowly took her shirt off.

He took her back into his arms, kissing her neck and shoulders. She responded. She pulled at his hair and jumper, his name gently escaping her lips. She grinded her hips hard against his muscular body, never wanting his lips to leave her.

He pushed the straps of her tank top down, caressing and kissing her bare shoulders.

She reached down and touched his extremely hard erection. He moaned loudly, encouraging Katie to keep going. She squeezed and stroked him until he finally found the words he wanted.

"Do you want to?" he asked softly, grinding himself against her, "Do you want me?"

A/N: I hope that wasn't too smutty...


	5. Hot and Cold

Hmm… I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer on this story… SO, I don't own any of the characters, please don't sue me. I don't have any money.

Thanks to:  
TooSweet4Words – thanks for the review  
Kit Merlot – Well, I guess you'll have to see ;)  
Megan – thanks, I'm glad you liked it  
Kathy – I loved your review, I appreciate your comments on what you like!  
SashaBT245 – all I could do was blush when I read your review  
Armr4sleep16 – Thanks, and I'm definitely not even close to giving this story up!  
Oliverlover – umm… thanks? I'm happy you don't think it's crap now.  
Simplyslow – interesting? Good or bad interesting?  
Swimgirl – my thoughts exactly.  
Selenes Song – I think you're right…  
HyperSquishy – I know, I know, it will be soon enough.

A/N: This chapter is smutty and contains several F-bombs, so if you're against this, wait for the next chapter.

Chapter Five: Hot and Cold

SATURDAY, MID MORNING, CHANGE ROOMS

"Yes! I want you," Katie rasped.

Oliver took his shirt off quickly. Katie immediately started to kiss his chest, shoulders, whatever she could get her lips on. Oliver started to pull at her tank top and Katie tore it off. She stood in her bra and pants as Oliver kissed her all over.

"Oh God, Oliver! We can't do this!" Katie said and pushed him away.

"What the hell!" Oliver said agitated.

"We just can't! We don't even like each other that much!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Well I beg to differ Katie," he said, his eyes turning dark and angry.

"If Snape finds out about this, it'll be our heads!"

"Did you forget what I said 5 minutes ago?" Oliver asked, his voice raised.

"No! We just can't!" Katie said and picked her top up off the floor, "Come on, we have to get to Hogsmeade, we need that stuff for potions."

"What! NO! You're not going to do this!" he said.

"Do what?"

"Do you see this Katie?" he said and pointed to his erection, "This is going to be painful if you don't do something about it!"

Katie sniggered.

"Well, I'll leave you for a few moments, and then we can get going," she said.

"No."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to deal with it, now won't you?"

"Katie, please. You got me all worked up. Now I'm horny as hell," he said, a pleading tone to his voice.

"It's not like I'm not horny!"

"Then let's go! Anywhere you want! The shower, the bench, the pitch…"

"Oliver!"

"Please?"

"Would you just think about it for a minute? If we do it, it'll be all awkward between us, and Snape will definitely catch on, he's not an idiot…"

"Could have fooled me," Oliver mumbled unhappily.

Katie glared at him. "And then he'll fail you so you can't graduate. Is that what you want?"

"Then break this travesty of a relationship up and be with me!" he exclaimed.

"Be with you? Like actually be your girlfriend?"

Oliver nodded.

"Ha! You're a man-whore! You couldn't stay with one woman to save your life!"

"You don't know that!"

"Hmm… Let's think… When was the last time you dated someone for longer then a month?"

"Ok… so you're right, I haven't been in many long term relationships. But I've been with a lot of girls, I can make you orgasm like there's no tomorrow!"

Katie's jaw dropped and her cheeks went bright pink.

"I… uh… umm…" Katie stammered.

"Can't say no to that, can you?" Oliver said with a laugh in his voice.

She regained some composure.

"Well it is awfully tempting," Katie said scathingly, "But I do enjoy a long term relationship! It's nice to know you have someone there for you."

"I can be there for you."

Katie snorted.

"I'm serious Katie!"

"Is this some sort of act to get me to sleep with you?" she asked.

"No!"

"Then what is this? Why are you saying this?"

"Because, Katie, I fucking like you! A lot!" Oliver yelled to her. He ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated sort of way.

Katie stood silently. She swallowed and looked up at him, as if to see if he was being sincere.

"I do like you, I really do. So you can wipe that look off your face," he said dolefully and turned away from her. He picked up his shirt and put it back on.

"Here," he said and gave her shirt to her, "I'll see you later, I'm going back up to the tower."

Katie still stood there.

"What? What is it? I don't know what to say to you," he said quietly, "I tell you I like you and you just look at me like I'm a big fucking joke."

He started towards the door.

"Wait Oliver," she said and extended her hand to grab his arm, "Come back."

"What do you want?" he asked looking at her bra clad torso.

"I'm sorry. You really caught me off guard! What was I supposed to say? We fight like cats and dogs, leading me to believe that you don't like me at all, and then we're here, getting ready to have sex in the shower and you tell me you like me and that you want me to be your girlfriend? Can you really blame me for being speechless?" she said anxiously.

"No, I suppose I can't," he said crossing his arms, "But I don't ever put myself out there with a girl. EVER. And when you just stand there saying nothing, it spells rejection to me!"

"I never rejected you though Oliver! I do like you! I never thought it would be possible, but I fucking like you too! I want to be your fucking girlfriend, ok? But there just the little issue of my other boyfriend! You know, the Potions professor!"

"Then tell him it's over," Oliver said.

"It's not that simple! I do have feelings for him."

"Well, you have feelings for me, so what are you going to do Katie?"

"I don't know!" she said and pulled at her brunette locks.

"Why can't you make him break up with you? You know, piss him off until he can't take it anymore."

"Because. He knows Occulmency. He could go inside my head anytime he wants. He'd know I'd be acting. He's been teaching me how to do it, but I'm not near good enough to stand up against him yet."

"I know for a fact you have to keep eye contact, so just don't look him in the eye that often."

"Oh yes, because then he won't realize a thing!" Katie said sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll tell him myself!"

"Really?" Katie asked hopefully.

"No! That was the point where you were supposed to say 'oh no, no. I'll do it, don't you worry about it.' I can't stand being near the bastard," Oliver scowled.

"Oh. Never mind then."

Oliver nodded. A few minutes of awkward silence followed.

"So… you've never really put yourself out there?" Katie asked in an attempt to start another conversation.

"Nope. I can't stand being rejected."

"I see."

"Mm hmm."

"Well, this is awkward."

"You can say that again," Oliver said and looked at the ceiling.

Katie seemed to realize she was still only wearing her bra. She crossed her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself. All she accomplished was squashing her breasts together, making them more obvious.

"Sorry about turning you on earlier. I imagine it isn't fun to get turned on then left in the cold," she said softly.

"No, no it isn't." He couldn't take his eyes off Katie's chest.

"Would you stop that?"

Oliver continued to stare.

Katie glared at him.

In a sudden and bold move, Oliver walked to her and kissed her roughly.

She fought at first, but gradually let Oliver keep kissing her.

"I want you Katie," he said as he finally tore his lips away from hers.

Katie didn't answer. Instead, shepulled Oliverinto an embrace and kissed him back.

Katie removed Oliver's shirt, and let her hands roam his chest and back freely. She moved her hands to the button on his pants and struggled for a moment, finally undoing it. She undid the zipper and his pants fell to his ankles.

"So you want to? For sure? No turning around and turning me off?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes! I want to!" she said.

Oliver stepped out of his pants as he kissed Katie. Her hands slipped down his boxers and she grabbed him. She started stroking him, running her hands up and down the length of his shaft, causing him to moan loudly.

"Mmm, you like that?" Katie purred into his ear.

"Yes," he said huskily, grabbing Katie and pushing her against the wall, "I love that."

She giggled seductively. She felt like her heart was beating so loudly that Oliver could hear it. Pure lust was running through her, and she was having trouble thinking straight.

"I think it's time these came off," he said and removed her pants.

They stood in the change rooms, half naked, Oliver pressing Katie up against the wall, grinding against her. He wanted nothing more then to be inside of her at this moment. His breathing was ragged and his voice husky. He grabbed her ass and she wrapped one leg around his waist, and she jumped up, wrapping the other around him.

"Let's hit the showers," she said kissing his neck.

"I thought you'd never say it," he said and started off towards the showers, still carrying Katie.

"What about our clothes? The door?" Katie asked suddenly.

"I'll get my wand," he said and let Katie down.

He picked his wand out of the back pocket of his pants, locking the door and throwing the clothes (his and hers) into his locker, locking it with his wand as well. He turned back to Katie.

"You look so hot," he said and tugged at her tiny white thong. He picked her up again.

"Thanks," she said and wrapped her legs around him.

"So… To the shower?" he asked as he started kissing her neck.

"Please," she replied.

Oliver didn't need to be told twice. The headed for the nearest shower stall, shut the door and sealed it, also placing a silencing charm on it.

Katie turned the water on, and a stream of delightfully warm water fell over them. Oliver held Katie closer to him, capturing her lips with his. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. He massaged her breasts and then let his lips fall from hers and down to her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair wildly, moaning his name.

She unwrapped her legs and let her feet fall to the floor of the shower. She put her hands on the elastic band of Oliver's boxers and pulled them down quickly, letting herself to fall to her knees.

Oliver leaned against the wall, enjoying the feeling of Katie's mouth wrapped around him. He felt every muscle tensing up especially the one that Katie was sucking on. He loved the feeling of her tongue swirling around him.

"Stop Katie," he said gruffly.

"What is it?" she asked, "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it," he replied as she stood up, "I want to be inside you right now."

Their eyes met with equal passion. Katie smiled and removed the small piece of white fabric separating them.

She stood up and their eyes met. His eyes were dark and intense, full of passion and desire. Her eyes were flirty and had a 'come-hither' look to them. Both were breathing shallowly and rapidly.

He pushed her up against the wall, lifting her up as he did so. Her legs wrapped around him once again and she felt his fingers slide up inside of her. Her head fell back against the wall in ecstasy, moaning softly.

"You really want me, don't you, love?" he said as he pushed his fingers even deeper inside of her wet center.

"Don't tease me anymore Oliver," she said into his ear and softly biting down on his earlobe.

He nodded and with that, he slid himself inside of her.

They moaned in unison.

Katie's nails sunk into his back and shoulders as Oliver thrusted into her.

"Harder," she said and she kissed his lips roughly.

Oliver obeyed. He thrusted harder. While he did so, he moved one of his hands down, searching for the little bundle of nerves. He wanted to push her over the edge and make her scream his name.

Their bodies moved together, their breathing in sync. Their lips were crushed together, Oliver's tongue occasionally finding its' way into Katie's mouth.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he rubbed her gently at first, gradually going faster and harder, mimicking his thrusts.

"Oh God Oliver!" she moaned loudly.

"Cum for me baby," he said and kissed her neck.

He felt Katie starting to shudder. He could feel her heart beating fast. He pressed and rubbed for a minute more, at last getting what he wanted.

Her muscles contracted around him, and she yelled his name repeatedly. Her nails dragged against his back. With one final thrust, he came with her.

Katie's head fell back. She was breathing hard and her eyes were shut.

"That felt amazing," he said, resting his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"I know," she said and kissed the top of his head.

The warm water was still running over them, inducing a sleepy state.

Oliver lifted his head and smiled lazily to her. "We should do that again sometime."

Katie laughed softly. "I think we should too. You were right about what you said."

"What I said?"

"About the orgasm," she said smiling.

"Oh yeah…"

Oliver pulled himself out of Katie, and he let her down gently, but not letting her leave his arms. She turned off the water.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

He kissed her. "I don't know. Maybe get dried off and dressed?"

"We probably should, people are probably wondering where we are." She kissed him back.

SATURDAY EVENING, COMMON ROOM

"Where the hell were you?" Angelina asked when Katie and Oliver finally walked into the Common Room

"What are you talking about? After practice, we went to Hogsmeade to get our Potions supplies for Tuesday," Katie replied holding up several bags from the Apothecary.

"Really? We searched the village for you two and couldn't find you anywhere!" she responded.

"Well we were there," Oliver told her firmly.

"We have to get to work on this, so if you'll excuse us," Katie said and walked briskly away from Angelina.

"How are we going to hide this?" Katie whispered to Oliver as they sat near the fire.

"We don't have anything to hide Katie!" Oliver said, slightly offended, "We're together, remember? I like you, you like me… Is this making sense to you?"

"Maybe you don't have anything to hide!" she hissed, "But I do. And don't patronize me Oliver. I don't appreciate that."

"What? You're not going to break things off with _him_ now?" Oliver asked, his voice and eyes icy.

"Don't do that. Don't corner me. Trust me; I know he's going to do it to me. I don't need you doing it too!"

"Whatever! He'll just get all red in the face and tell you to get out!"

"You don't know that! I know he likes me just as much as you do! He's a Slytherin! He knows how to manipulate and twist people."

"Fine. You know what? Fuck you, I'm going to bed," he said irritably and stomped up the steps.

"You already did that, dear!" she yelled to him. She sat back in the chair furiously. How dare he talk to her like that?

MONDAY MORNING, GREAT HALL.

Oliver wouldn't even as much as look at Katie the rest of the weekend or Monday morning. He couldn't believe that he had put himself out there to her, and she had rejected him after she'd gotten what she wanted – a good lay.

As the owls flew in for the morning post, he stole a glance at her. He watched a black owl land on the table and dropped a scroll of parchment in her hand. He scoffed and looked down at his scrambled eggs.

"Fucking Snape," he mumbled under his breath.

Katie noticed Oliver mumbling under his breath, and she knew that he saw the letter.

She opened the scroll and read Snape's note.

_Katherine,_

_Please meet me tonight, 8 pm, the usual spot._

_-S_

She quickly folded the note and shoved it in her pocket. She didn't really want to, but it looked like Katie was going to see Snape tonight in his office.

MONDAY NIGHT, SNAPE'S OFFICE

"Hello Severus," Katie said as she slipped in the door.

"Katherine," he said softly and rose from his seat, kissing her on the cheek.

She stood stunned for a moment. What the hell was going on? Why was he suddenly being so affectionate with her?

"Severus? What was that for?" she asked astounded.

"You're my girlfriend Katherine," he said with a smile that made her uncomfortable, "I'm not allowed to kiss you?"

"_God, he sounds like Oliver,"_ Katie thought quickly.

"Of course you are," Katie said blushing. She didn't like that look in his eyes. He knew something. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"I wanted to see how things are working out between you and Mr. Wood," he said in a faintly sinister tone, "Sit down." He pointed to a green leather chair.

"They're fine, really," she said and quickly looked at her feet as she sat.

He knew. The thought crossed Katie's brain and she grinded her teeth. He knew, and he was cornering her.

"That's good to hear," he said and sat on a chair beside her.

She looked up and nodded quickly. She averted her eyes to her feet again.

"What's wrong my dear? Is there something the matter?"

She shook her head. She felt his eyes boring into her head.

"Stop that Severus, please!" she said.

"Then look at me!" he snapped.

Katie quickly emptied her head of all emotions and looked up.

"What?" she snapped back.

"You've done something, I can tell. But you're a clever girl; you've been practicing what I've taught you. That's why I adore you, Katherine, because you're a clever, loyal girl."

Katie swallowed heavily, keeping her emotions and thoughts at bay.

"And you wouldn't hurt anyone," he leaned over and kissed her sternly, "Now run along up to bed, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Severus," she said and started to rise.

"By the way, did you get everything done for your potion?"

She nodded, raising herself to her full height.

"Good," he said and rose, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night Katherine."

"Have a good night," she said and kissed his cheek softly.

She walked out the door and out into the hall. When she was far enough away, she broke out in a run.

"_Oh SHIT! He knows! He knows and I don't know why he didn't do anything. This is bad!"_ she thought as she ran.

MONDAY NIGHT, COMMON ROOM

"Back from fucking your boyfriend Katie?" Oliver asked snidely as she entered the room.

"Go to hell Oliver," she said, gasping for air, "He knows."

"He knows?" Oliver repeated.

"Yes. I could definitely tell, he was being way too nice to me. He didn't say anything directly, but I'll bet my life that he knows."

"What do you mean he didn't say anything directly?"

"He said I was clever for practicing Occulmency, and then went on to say I was a loyal girl who wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Maybe he was just complimenting you, that doesn't prove anything!"

"Snape, compliment someone? Think about that Oliver!"

"Sorry."

Katie fell onto the couch with Oliver. They sat and looked at one another. Katie leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"What are you doing Katie?" he asked her gently, pushing her away.

"I'm kissing you Oliver. I'm your girlfriend," she replied, her eyes looking sombrely into his.

"No, you're not," he said.

"What? You said earlier…"

"I know what I said earlier, but you're still with him. I want you all to myself," he said and got up, "I remember this morning, and it was great Katie, it really was, but I'm not going to compete with _him_ for you. If you really want to be with me, you know what you have to do."

"Oliver, come here," she said as he started to walk away from her.

"Why? So you can seduce me, fuck me and reject me again?" he said cruelly and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Katie was left, shocked, on the couch, her tears threatening to fall. She swallowed heavily. She hated the look Oliver gave her. It was so cold, so icy.


	6. Truth Prevails

Thanks to:  
Simplyslow – what the hell? Nice way to reuse your last review. (please note sarcasm!)  
SashaBT245 – Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
Flamingwolf2 – You think I write well? Hehe, thanks! I'm 20 by the way!  
Kit Merlot – I really liked your review, it made me feel better, I was really nervous about the last chapter. I hope you like this one.  
Oliverlover – You love me? Lol Thanks, I love you too now that you're not burning me. Enjoy this new chappie!  
Armr4sleep16 – I'm glad you love it still! Keep reading and reviewing!  
GredAndForge4President – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you do, I love all your stories! You have a creepy bio teacher? Lol I had a creepy bio prof! I'm glad you love it! Keep reviewing!  
Selenes Song – thanks for the review, I hope you like my new chapter, lots of interesting situations…

A/N: More sex, more swearing.

Chapter Six: Truth Prevails

MONDAY NIGHT, STILL

Oliver laid down in his bed, feeling terrible about what he had said to her. He wanted to stay down there and kiss her, but his anger flared up so quickly, he didn't really think about what he had said to her.

He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable enough to sleep. He sat up.

He decided he would go down the Common Room to see if Katie was still there. If she was, he'd talk to her, and apologize, and if she wasn't, he'd talk to her in the morning.

He fumbled around for his wand and muttered 'lumos' when he found it. He slowly got out of bed, and searched his trunk for a shirt and pants to put on. He found a light shirt and a pair a flannel pyjama bottoms, and threw them on recklessly.

"Nox," he whispered, and the light from his wand ceased. He crossed the room, opened the door quietly as he could and started down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom, he saw Katie at the end of the couch closest to the fire. She was staring intently into the flickering flames, her head resting on her hands.

"Katie?"

Her head turned and her eyes went cold when she saw him standing there.

"Forget to say something snide about me?" she said and turned her face back toward the fire.

"No, I just want to talk to you," he said and joined her on the sofa.

"I think we've talked enough tonight Oliver," she said to the fire.

"Look at me," he said.

She slowly turned to him.

"I'm sorry for saying those things."

She blinked and sighed.

"I just want to be with you Katie. I hate how you're with him. You need someone who will be openly affectionate with you, not just be when he's trying to get something out of you! He can't take care of you like I can!" Oliver told her.

"He's set financially Oliver, he can take care of me," she replied in a low voice.

"All you're worried about is finances? Katie, that's wrong. Does he even make you happy?"

"He makes me happy enough."

"Happy enough? You're going to settle for happy enough?"

She nodded.

He kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

"Does he make you feel like that? Does he make you feel loved and wanted?" Oliver asked when he finally let go of her, "Does he make you all warm and fuzzy on the inside like I do?"

"Warm and fuzzy? Have you gone insane? You should like the end of a fictional fairy tale."

"Katie!" Oliver pressed.

"You're cornering me again Oliver!"

"Answer me Katie!"

She shook her head.

"I know that he doesn't care about you like I do. You and I both know that you feel a lot stronger for me," he said, "I felt it this morning in the shower, and so do you. It was more than a fuck."

"I know that, ok?" she yelled, "I'm so damn lost here Oliver; I don't know what to do. Please get off my back!"

"No, not till it's over with him Katie," he replied, "Why do you care so much for him?"

She looked reproachfully at him.

"Please, tell me. I honestly don't get it," Oliver seethed.

"This is why," she said and pulled a necklace out from under her robes.

He thought he saw a large diamond pendant, but when Katie unclasped the necklace, took the diamond off and put it on her left ring finger, it all clicked. It wasn't a pendant at all, it was an engagement ring.

"He asked you to marry him?" Oliver said incredulously.

Katie nodded.

"When? You two have been together for what, two months, and he wants to get married?"

"He asked me shortly after Christmas, on his birthday, in January. How could I have said no?" she asked, "He looked at me and told me he'd finally found someone who made him happy, someone intelligent enough not to bore him. 'No' wasn't even in the picture!"

Oliver gave Katie a look of disgust. "You fell for that?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"How could you fall for that? He just told you what you wanted to hear. You're just so worried that you won't find anyone that you go off and get engaged to the first loser that asks you!"

Katie shot him a vicious stare.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shut up Oliver."

"Ha! I am!"

"Shut up Oliver!" Katie said and slapped him hard across the face, "Don't you dare say that to me again!"

"Don't you dare slap me again!"

They sat and stared at one another, a furious fire burning in each others' eyes. Both were breathing angrily.

"You're a bastard Oliver Wood," she spat.

"And you're pathetic Katie Bell," he spat back.

"Did you just call me pathetic?" she asked malevolently.

"Yes. Because you are! You're going to marry him just because he asked you to! You don't love him, and he doesn't love you! Is this the reason that you keep clinging on to this ludicrous idea of you two? Because you honestly think that you won't find someone better?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I do!"

"You're so fucked up Katie! You have a choice of anyone you want! You're fucking gorgeous! Not to mention smart, athletic, funny, ambitious..." Oliver went on, "You have me Katie! Are you blind too? You have me, practically on my knees wanting you."

"Whatever, you're just horny."

"I am, but I do want you! I like you! Hell, I might love you! Why are you oblivious to that?"

Katie was at a loss for words.

"Well?"

"I'm not good enough for you Oliver," she mumbled miserably.

"What? Who told you that? Did _he _tell you that? I'll kill him, I will…"

"No, no one did. The kind of girl who has an affair with her professor is the kind of girl who is only fit for a street corner."

"What?" Oliver said disbelievingly.

"You heard me," she said, her eyes empty.

"That's rubbish, that's what that is. Who told you that bull?" he asked her. By now, he had pulled Katie into his arms, holding her there.

"The only other person who knows about this – my mother," Katie replied.

"How?"

"We live in a rural area, not to far from Hogsmeade. When I didn't come home that night I met Snape in that pub, she knew I was out with someone. That was the beginning. She started to call me a whore. Then she found a letter from him that he'd written to me a few days after it happened. She hit the ceiling. Said it was a disgrace that I was with a Slytherin, even more so a professor who was from Slytherin – my mum and I being Gryffindors and all."

"That's not very Gryffindorish if you ask me," he said.

"I know, that's what I thought," she said and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Is it just you and your mum?"

Katie nodded. "I hate going home now. I hate the looks she gives me, and I hate how she calls me a whore all the time. She won't even write to me anymore! It really takes its toll being told all those things, especially from my own mother. Now I don't feel good enough for anyone, even _him_. So when he asked me to marry him, I jumped at the chance. Not only did it seem he loved me, it was a chance to leave home."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "Your own mother treats you like this?"

She nodded.

Suddenly, he felt bad for all the times he'd yelled at her, and had been mean to her. If he'd known what she was going through, things would be a lot different.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I didn't know…"

"Well I don't exactly want to broadcast it," she replied quickly, "It's not something I want people to know about me."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"So this is why I'm lost Oliver. If I stay with him, I get away from her, but if I go to you, I risk having to lose everything. All the security I've gained."

"Katie, you can't be with him just because he gives you security. You should be with someone because you want to, because you love them."

"I know," Katie said looking up at him.

"Are you marrying him because… because… you're… pregnant?" Oliver asked timidly.

"No, NO! Oh hell no."

"Ok, that's good," he said.

She slipped the ring off her finger, and instead of putting it back on the necklace, and back around her neck, she slipped it into her pocket.

"You're right. About everything," she said softly, "You make me happy, so happy. I'm just scared it's too good to be true."

"Well, I'm not perfect, but if I make you happy, then we should be together. And I'm not too good to be true; you've seen what an asshole I can be."

"I know," she said and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

He looked at her for a moment before kissing her lips heatedly. Katie kissed him back. Their kissing grew more intense. She wanted him more with every passing second. His hands were cupping her breasts and feeling her up. She wanted to take him inside of her again. She wanted him to make her cum.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" he asked her lustfully.

"Yes, please," she said back, then continuing to kiss his neck.

He picked her up in his arms.

"I can walk you know," she said huskily.

"I know, but I don't want the other guys to hear two steps of footsteps," Oliver replied.

"Oh, gotcha," she spoke gently.

She gave a soft giggle and Oliver set off towards the stairs, Katie in his arms. He opened his door very quietly and shut it behind him. Soft snores were all they could hear. He walked to the bed and softly set her down. He pulled the hangings shut around them and placed a silencing charm on his bed, and the small area around it. He didn't want himself to be quiet, and he didn't want Katie to be quiet. He loved hearing his name spill out of his lips as she came.

Oliver lay down on top of Katie, kissing her passionately. He slowly started stripping her layers of clothing off, one by one.

"How come I'm here in my panties and you're still dressed?" she asked.

"I have good reason, love, just trust me," he said and removed the jet black panties from her.

Now that she was completely naked, Oliver removed his outermost robes and threw them aside. He kissed her lips again and then slowly trailed down to her neck, sucking lightly. He moved to her collarbone to her breasts, down her stomach and finally stopping at her hips.

He slid one finger inside of her, eliciting a moan from her.

"You're so wet, love," he choked out.

"Well, you do that to me," she said as she bit her lip in pleasure.

He moved down the bed a bit more, kissing the inside of her thighs. His finger slid out of her, causing her to sigh disappointingly, but he quickly moved up to the small bundle of nerves he'd played with Saturday in the shower.

He brought his lips to the place his finger had just occupied. She gasped sharply.

"Oh Oliver!" she moaned and clenched her fists into tight balls in the sheets.

He swirled his tongue around her clit, occasionally sucking on it gently. Her moans grew louder. He slipped his finger into her once again. Her back was starting to arch and she was shaking slightly.

He plunged his fingers deeper inside of her and turned his head to kiss her thigh again.

"Come for me, love, I know you're almost there," he said hoarsely due to the fact that he was extremely turned on.

He gave a hard thrust with his finger, and he felt a wave of contractions grabbing at him. She moaned loudly. Her back was even more arched, and her knuckles were white from holding onto the sheets so tightly.

"That felt great, Oliver," she said breathlessly as he lay himself on top of her again. He ran his hands over her body, stopping to play with her taut nipples.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said smiling and kissing her deeply.

He pushed his hips into hers, letting her feel his erection.

Taking the hint, Katie started removing Oliver's clothing. Katie managed to slip out from underneath Oliver. She sat, naked, on his hips straddling him. Very rapidly, he became as naked as she was.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked him seductively. She took his rigid penis into her hands, slowly moving up and down.

"Mmm… I want you to… return the favour," he replied and he closed his eyes.

She smiled and nodded. She moved down so that she could take him into her mouth. Katie kissed the very tip of him, gently licking off a small amount of pre-cum.

He groaned with immense pleasure.

She took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Then, without any notice, she quickly moved her head down so his penis was completely in her mouth.

"Oh God Katie," he growled, "That feels fucking wonderful."

"Oliver…" she spoke in a low, sexy voice as she looked up at him, "I want you inside of me. Right now."

He nodded.

She quickly straddled him again, and this time, impaled herself. She moved slowly up and down on him, loving the sight of Oliver breathing heavily and the look in his eyes. She loved the feeling of his hands on her hips, grabbing at her.

With a growl, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Katie. He thrusted hard into her and captured her lips with his.

Oliver quickly rolled her over, so he was on top of her now. She smiled. His thrusts got harder and harder. She pulled him down and kissed him roughly. Her hips moved to meet his thrusts, and she started to feel the familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm.

"Oh God, Oliver! I'm going to cum!" she cried. As she did so, she was pushed over the barrier. Wave after wave of contraction ran through her.

Oliver slowed his thrusts and sat back on his ankles.

"Did you…?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm letting you catch your breath before I make you cum once more," he said with his broad, sexy smile.

She giggled.

After a few minutes of just staring at one another's bodies, Oliver started circling her clit with his finger again. Katie's body immediately went back into feeling immense pleasure.

"You don't have to, you've already made me cum twice," she said and he gave her a hard thrust.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to," he replied and lay down on her once again.

She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He started thrusting harder again, but then slowed down completely. After a few minutes of this, Katie was going wild. The contrasting and intervallic movement was nothing like she'd ever felt before.

She literally screamed his name at her climax. Her fingernails raked along his back, leaving angry red scratches. Her back arched and she shuddered.

Oliver released himself inside of her, calling her name as he did so.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her shoulders and lazily running his fingers up and down her arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck lovingly.

"I love being with you," he said softly.

"I love it too," she replied and ran her hands down his back.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I should probably go back to my room now," she said quietly.

"Why? Just stay here tonight," he said, pulling out and laying down beside her.

"I shouldn't," she said.

"You should. I want you here," he told her.

"Alright," she said, thankful that the dark was hiding her blushing face.

He lay down on his back and extending his arm out for Katie to lay her head on. She turned on her side, resting her head. She slung one leg over one of his, and curled up next to him. He looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be almost asleep.

"Goodnight, love," he said quietly and kissed her forehead.

"G'night," she replied sleepily.

Oliver kissed her forehead again and drifted off to sleep.

Katie opened her eyes when she heard Oliver's breathing get heavier and he started to snore slightly. She slipped out of his arms, located most of her clothes and left the room silently, returning to her room and her bed shortly after.

TUESDAY MORNING, POTIONS

"How come you left last night?" Oliver said as he joined her in the group of Gryffindors waiting outside the Potions classroom. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in to him.

"I don't know… I just started thinking…" she said and tried to wiggle away from him.

"Thinking about what?" he asked and tightened his grip on her.

"Thinking about how many women you've had in that bed," she said quietly, and gave into Oliver, letting herself be pulled in close to him.

"Ah, well, you've been the only one that I've asked to stay overnight."

"Oh that made me feel better," Katie replied sarcastically.

"I know," Oliver said with a smile.

Katie rolled her eyes and Oliver kissed her cheek causing her to blush and smile.

Snape ripped the door opened as Oliver wrapped his arms affectionately around Katie's waist.

They quickly tore apart, but not before Snape had seen them. He glared at them maliciously. He hated the way that Oliver was all over _his_ girlfriend and fiancée. He especially hated how he always caught them talking to one another with smiles on their faces.

Katie and Oliver looked at one another, knowing that they would surely be getting detention today.

They took their usual seats, pulled out their recipes and supplies, and started to work without being told to.

Things went well (by normal potions standards of course); they hadn't talked to one another or even glanced at one another during the period. They were both hoping in vain that they wouldn't end up in a room with Snape.

Katie rested her hand on her knees as she sat down and let her potion simmer. Oliver did the same. While Snape's back was turned, Oliver placed his hand gently on Katie's. She smiled and glanced up at Snape, then up at Oliver.

He opened his mouth to whisper something to her, but as he did, Snape turned around sharply, facing them.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Wood and Miss Bell… Talking in class… Detention tonight, 8 pm, my office. Back to work now, no talking." Snape beared his teeth nastily.

"_Oh fuck,"_ Katie and Oliver thought together.

SNAPE'S OFFICE, 8 PM

"Well, well, well," Snape said as they entered, "It seems we have some issues to discuss."

"Like?" Katie asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Katherine," he hissed to her.

"What is there to discuss?" Oliver said to Snape.

"The fact that you keep fucking the woman I happen to be engaged to, Mr. Wood," he said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _sir_," Oliver replied.

"Which part? That you're fucking her or that we're engaged?"

"Both. Sir."

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Wood."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up, both of you!" Katie yelled.

"NO!" Snape and Oliver yelled back.

"Just admit it you fool, you've been with Katie," Snape snapped.

"What if I have?" Oliver replied.

"Then you will pay dearly," Snape seethed.

"Oh well. That's not going to keep me away from Katie," Oliver started.

"I'll personally make sure that you stay away from her. You see, I've proposed marriage to her, I love her, and she loves me, so she said yes…"

"She's loves you?" Oliver laughed, "Is that why she came to bed with me last night? Why I fucked her last night? Because she loves you so much?"

Snape's face went brick red.

"Oliver!" Katie screamed.

"No, Katie, he needs to hear this," he said to her and turned back to Snape, "You see those dark circles under her eyes? That was me. We were up half the night, we were. I made her cum three fucking times."

Snape was starting to shake.

"And you see these?" Oliver asked and lifted up his shirt to reveal his back, "You see these scratches? Compliments of Katie." Oliver pulled down his shirt and turned back to Katie.

"Isn't that right Katie?" he asked her.

Katie didn't respond. She was sitting on the cold stone floor, legs pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her hands.

"Katie?" Snape said and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Get away from my girlfriend," Oliver hissed.

"Stay away from my fiancée," he hissed back.

Katie looked up both of them, tears of fury running down her face. She was looked back and forth between both of them, shaking her head disappointedly.

"What's wrong Katie?" Oliver asked her gently.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ This whole situation is _wrong!_" she yelled as she stood up, ignoring Snape's attempt to help her.

Snape made to grab her arm, but she jerked away from him.

"What do you two want from me? Do you want me to choose?" she screamed.

"Yes," they replied in unison, "We do."

Katie stood there. How was she going to choose?

A/N: I hope that was ok… Anyway, review, let me know what you think, maybe I could improve my 'love' scenes for future chapters or stories… Thanks!

P.S. - Read and review "What's Love Without A Few Obstacles?" if you enjoy Katie and Oliver fluff!


	7. Who Do You Love?

Thanks to:  
SashaBT245 – well, here's your answer… (and thanks for the compliment about my smut, I was so worried no one would like it…)  
Simplyslow – sorry I'm a huge bitch! I'm happy you like the plot, keep reading!  
Armr4sleep16 – Thanks for the review, I hope you like this!  
TheJazz – I'm glad Sasha made you read it! I'm so glad you like it!  
Emily – Thanks! Here's chapter 7!  
RandomSmirf13 – Yay! You like it! Keep reading!  
Marauders-rock-my-socks – I'm happy you liked it!  
Kit Merlot – I'm glad you thought it was great despite that part. It was just a fiery moment and Oliver got carried away. Trust me, Katie wasn't impressed.  
Mializ – hehehe, that's awesome that you think it's great.  
Caitiethelioness – I'm blushing! You're review definitely made my day. Thanks for the awesome review, and I hope I get another.  
CrazyBoutEngland – Thanks!  
Selenes Song – I did mean to do that, and this is why: Snape knows he could lose Katie, so he was trying to show her that he did really care for her by calling her by the name she liked over her proper, more formal, name. Does that make sense?

A/N: Lots of F-bombs, no smut

Chapter Seven: Who Do You Love?

SNAPE'S OFFICE

"You want me to choose?" Katie exclaimed.

"That's right," Snape said, his eyes boring into hers.

Oliver nodded.

Katie looked viciously between them. She could hardly believe that this was happening. She'd been dreading it for so long; she just hoped it would go away. But, no, it was there, staring her in the face.

Her green eyes met Oliver's warm, dark brown ones. She gave a small smile as she remembered their night last night, and all the things he'd said to her that led up to it.

He noticed her eyes shone at him with love and admiration. He gave her a smile back.

She quickly looked up to Snape. His black, empty eyes glittered spitefully. Scenes flashed through her head. When they met at the bar, their first kiss, the nights they shared together, the moment he proposed…

"Stop it Severus!" she said sternly to him.

"I was just trying to make you see Katie," he replied.

"See what?" Oliver asked.

"Everything," he said spitefully to him.

"How…?"

"Occulmency," Katie told him.

"Don't do that to her," Oliver told Snape, "Let her do this herself!"

Snape turned to Oliver.

"Look down, look down, look down…" Katie mumbled. Unfortunately, Oliver didn't hear her.

The next moment Oliver had shut his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"What did you do to him Severus?" Katie demanded.

"You liar!" Oliver yelled to Snape.

"What?" he inquired menacingly.

"Katie told me all about when you met! It was at Christmas, not during the summer!" Oliver yelled to him.

"Ha. It looks like your precious Katie has been telling you half truths," Snape said with a nasty grin.

"Katie?" Oliver said gently to her.

Katie suddenly forgot how to breathe. She knew what Snape had shown Oliver, and it wasn't good.

"Katie?" Oliver said a bit louder.

"I'm sorry Oliver," she said and looked at her feet.

"How… How could you?" he roared, "Tell me the whole truth right now!"

"It was summer before seventh year. It was at a pub, but neither of us were drunk, I did it completely on my own." Katie's face burned with shame.

Oliver stared at her, his face contorted into a foul look.

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

"So it's been more then twice," Oliver said cruelly.

"A lot more," Snape added, a tone of happiness laced in with his normal, malicious voice, "You should have seen the tiny little skirt she was wearing when she walked into the bar, I noticed her right away… Beautiful legs…"

"Shut up Severus! Don't do that!" Katie screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled to Snape. He turned to Katie again, "So what about that story you told me about your mum?"

"Completely true!" Katie said.

"Really? How am I supposed to know whether or not you're telling me the truth?"

"That's the only thing I've lied about Oliver! I swear! Everything else I said was true!" Katie told him.

"You swear?" he asked cautiously

"Yes!" she replied desperately.

"What about when you told me that you were only with him because he was financially set? When you said he made you 'happy enough'?" Oliver said and shot a triumphant glare at Snape.

"Shut the fuck up," Katie said stiffly.

"I've just realized something," Oliver said, "You told me when I caught you two together that you two kissed while you had a detention! What the hell is the truth?"

"The pub, now shut up."

"You lied to me, again."

"I said shut up Oliver, so shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that Katie," Oliver said hurt, "You said you wanted to be with me. Is that true?"

Before Katie could answer, Snape spoke. "Hmm… Funny… She told me she wanted to be with me… And it seems she still does, she would have said something if she didn't. And she still seems to be wearing the engagement ring I gave her…"

"Be quiet! I wasn't talking to you!" Oliver yelled at Snape. But she saw his eyes moved down to her hands, where the dazzling ring sat on her left ring finger. She shoved her hand in her pocket.

"You put it back on?" Oliver said silently, "When?"

"Yes, she did," Snape said with a grin, pulling Katie's hand out of her pocket and showing Oliver the ring, "Isn't it beautiful? It's been in my family for centuries."

"I don't know what I want anymore!" she admitted and pulled away from Snape.

She moved her eyes to her feet again. She couldn't bear look at Oliver, knowing he'd be in pain at the moment. She couldn't look at Severus either. She knew he was enjoying Oliver's pain.

"What?" they both asked her.

"I don't know who I want, or what I want!" she said, voice raised.

"Yes, you do," Oliver said, "Or else you still wouldn't be wearing that ring."

She quickly took the ring off and put it in her pocket, making sure she didn't look at Snape.

"There! Now you're both on even ground," she said.

Oliver had a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"Katie? How can you not know? Don't you remember last night?" Oliver asked.

"Trust me; I've given her many a night to remember," Snape interjected, "Take last week for instance..."

"You're sick! You know that? You seduced a 17 year old girl!" Oliver said to him.

"Another half truth. She seduced me! She was all over me at the bar… I could have taken her to a dark corner and had my way with her, but luckily, I'm a decent man…"

"Well it wasn't hard to seduce you Severus, you were desperate!" Katie said to him quietly.

"What does that matter? You still came on to him!" Oliver yelled, pointing to Snape.

"You came onto me!" Katie yelled to Oliver.

"You know what? Your mother was right! You are a whore!" Oliver yelled angrily.

Katie's jaw dropped. Tears stung her eyes, and her chest seemed to get heavy. Pain started to shoot through her chest.

"Well if I'm a whore, why do you keep coming back to me?" she asked.

"Fast, easy lay, I suppose," he replied.

Katie glared maliciously at him. "You call me a liar? Well, you're an even worse one! You keep telling me that you like me and that we should be together, then you tell me that I'm a whore! I know you don't think that. If you really did, you would have tried a long time ago! And you wouldn't have asked me to stay in your bed, next to you last night! If you truly thought I was a whore, you wouldn't have said those things to me last night. You wouldn't have told me how much you wanted to be with me, and that you practically loved me."

"You call her a whore again and I'll hex you into oblivion," Snape growled to Oliver.

"You're not half the person I thought you were Katie," he told her, ignoring Snape.

"I could say the same for you," she said back to him.

"So you've chosen him I take it?" Oliver said to her and pointed to Snape.

"I didn't say that!" she replied.

"Well then Katie, who do you love?" Oliver asked her ominously.

She looked at Oliver and then to Snape. He seemed to agree with Oliver's question.

"Who do I love?"

They nodded.

Katie looked back and forth between them. Her head was getting light, and her stomach slightly nauseous. A cold sweat was starting to break out on her forehead. She closed her eyes and started to sway.

"She's going to faint!" Oliver said, and ran to her, catching her in his arms as she started to fall.

Katie opened her eyes a few minutes later. She was sitting in one of Snape's green leather chairs. Oliver was kneeling beside her, holding one of her hands and tapping her face.

"Are you alright Katie?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

"Here, have some water Katherine," Snape said, pushed Oliver out of the way and handed her a goblet.

"Thanks," she said and took the goblet, taking a long drink.

It seems they were still fighting with one another, although Katie was obviously not well.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked lovingly.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied.

"For someone who was calling her a whore just moments ago, you seem awfully keen to get back onto her good side," Snape said scathingly.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond.

"Would you two quit it? PLEASE?" Katie called to them, "I've had enough of you two taking shots at one another! I've just had a panic attack and fainted, and all you two can do is bicker! I'm so fucking pissed at you both! Both of you have said things that should have came from me!" Katie leaned back in the chair, trying to calm herself down. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I can't deal with you two anymore."

"What?" Snape said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't be with you Severus. I'm sorry, we're over," she said and gave him back the engagement ring.

Oliver looked victorious.

"Wipe that look off your face Oliver; I can't be with you either."

"Katie…" he said.

"Don't bother. I've made up my mind. I can't be with either of you, it's too hard on me," she said and stood up, "Severus, I shouldn't have to hide a relationship with someone I care for. And Oliver, all we do is fight or fuck, that's not a relationship. I'm leaving."

She walked to the door, tore it open and ran.

"Get out of my office, Mr. Wood. NOW," Snape said and pointed to the door.

"I was on my way, don't worry about it," Oliver said sarcastically and left, slamming the door behind him.

A WAND LIT BROOM CLOSET, SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE

"Where is he, where is he?" Katie mumbled as she paced around in the tiny closet. She had told him to meet her here ten minutes ago.

Finally, the door opened and he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"It's about time!" Katie said exasperated.

"Sorry, I had to make sure I wasn't being followed."

A smile broke out on Katie's face. "It worked."

"Like a charm," he replied, also smiling, "He's out of the picture. We can finally be together."

"I know, I'm brilliant," Katie replied and kissing him deeply, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You can say that again. I didn't think we could pull that off!"

"Well now you know not to ever doubt me again!"

"You scared me with that panic attack, how did you pull that off?"

"I don't know exactly," Katie said laughing, "I just let myself get into it."

He kissed her again. "Anyway, it was brilliant, dear. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling even wider.

"Let's go back to my room," he whispered into her ear, "It's your choice – fight or fuck."

"Hmm, that's a tough decision," she said jokingly, "I think I'll go for fuck."

"Good choice, good choice,"he said and kissed her neck, "Let's go."

"Sounds good," she said and they exited the closet, making sure that no one had seen them.

"So you never did answer my question Katie," he said as they scrambled into the Common Room.

"What question?" Katie asked confused.

"Who do you love?"

"You, Oliver. You and only you."

**A/N**: I know it's not as long as my usual chapters, but this one by far is my favourite. And a question for my reviewers… Should I keep going? Or should I stop here? I have ideas, but would it be better to stop?


	8. A Medical Mystery

Thanks to:  
Simplyslow  
RandomSmirf13  
TheJazz  
Armr4sleep16  
CrazyBoutEngland  
GredAndForge4President  
Kat1989  
Kit Merlot  
TooSweet4Words  
SashaBT245  
Kait  
Arwenundomneil  
xOliversWood  
softballgeek291  
loving.wood  
Selenes Song  
Lyssa15

So thanks to everyone who wrote in and told me that they wanted me to keep going, I soooooooooo appreciate that! Thanks for giving me the most reviews per chapter I've ever had! You are all the greatest reviewers ever!

I apologize for this being short, but I'm having a bit of writers' block with this story, so please bear with me! If you have anymore ideas of what you might like to see, send them in, I'd appreciate it.

Chapter Eight: A Medical Mystery

"I still can't believe we got away with that," Oliver said as he kissed Katie's neck the next morning.

"I can't believe you want to have sex again! I can't even count how many times we did it last night! I hurt and I'm sleepy! You can leave me alone for an hour, please?" Katie asked smiling as she pushed Oliver away.

"You know you don't want me to leave you alone," he said and climbed on top of her.

Katie gave him a stern look that turned into a look of seduction.

"So?" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oliver laughed and kissed her.

"I love you Oliver, I'm so happy we can be together," Katie whispered as Oliver took over her.

"Me too, love, me too," he said as they came together as one.

"Oh Oliver," Katie moaned, "I love feeling you inside of me."

"Stop calling me Oliver, Katherine, you know my name is Severus…"

Katie woke up, sitting straight up, her heart pounding wildly, and a cold sweat on her forehead. She looked around the dark room, seeing no Severus in sight. She felt around the bed she was in, only feeling the naked and sleeping form of Oliver.

She sighed deeply.

"It was just a dream," she said softly to herself and rubbed her eyes.

She ran her fingers through her thick brown hair and rested her chin on her knees.

"It was _only_ a dream," she said, as though trying to convince herself. She pulled the blankets up to her, covering her naked body. She felt so exposed at the moment.

Oliver moved beside her.

"Katie?" Oliver asked sleepily, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me. I just had a nightmare," she replied.

"It's ok, I'm here to protect you," Oliver said, pulling Katie down beside him, "Go back to sleep."

She nodded, but knew it wasn't going to be easy.

When she awoke a few hours later, the dream still hadn't left her memory.

"_More like the nightmare_," Katie thought.

"Are you ok, Katie?" Oliver asked as they dressed, noticing the thinking look in her eyes.

"No! I had a really bad dream last night!" she exclaimed.

"What was it about?"

"_Him_."

"What?"

"Snape."

Oliver walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're just nervous that he'll retaliate if he finds out."

"I hope that's all it is," Katie mumbled so Oliver couldn't hear her.

"It's going to be ok, Katie," Oliver said and held her a bit tighter.

She nodded apprehensively.

"Let's just go eat. We have nothing to worry about. We don't have Potions again for a while. All we have to do is act like we're broken up in front of him. Our friends don't have to know a thing. Just a few months left here, and then we're free to be together," he said.

She nodded again.

"Now, let's go to breakfast, we had a long night," Oliver said with a naughty smirk.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually," Katie replied, her smile sad, and they left the room together.

As Katie seated herself across from Oliver to avert any suspicions from Snape, she looked up and realized he was staring right at her.

"_So much for a peaceful breakfast_," Katie thought and threw down her forkful of eggs.

She hated that penetrating look. She knew that he knew what was going on, and that he wasn't going to take it lightly.

She suddenly wasn't so hungry.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said and stood up before anyone could reply.

Oliver wanted to follow her desperately, but if he did so too quickly, Snape could put two and two together. If he didn't, everyone would suspect there were problems in their relationship. So he waited a few minutes and then excused himself when Snape looked down.

Katie sighed and ran cold water on her hands, then letting her cold hands wrap around her neck.

She looked up into the mirror and gasped in shock, turning around at a dizzying rate.

"Goddammit Severus! Leave me alone!" she screamed her eyes shut as to protect herself from his knowing gaze.

Her eyes opened slowly when no one answered. There was no one there. The room was completely empty, except for herself. She was screaming to herself.

She inhaled shakily.

Her gut was telling her something was wrong.

Why did she have this ache in her stomach? Why was there nausea?

"_It's stress Katie! JUST STRESS!_" she told herself.

She splashed a small amount of cold water on her face and straightened up. She swallowed the small about of bile that had risen in her throat and wiped her face off.

"I'm fine," she said to her reflection.

She turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Someone reached out and grabbed her arm firmly as she started down the hall.

Katie screamed. It was Snape. She knew it; it had to be. She fought tooth and nail, but the hand didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her in closer.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it was a dream.

"Katie? Sweetie?" Oliver asked gently, "Are you alright?"

Katie's eyes tore open.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Not Snape?"

"No, he's still at breakfast… Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I'm not! Oliver, he's everywhere I look!"

"Shhh… It's in your head; you've been stressed out with everything."

"No… Look I'm shaking!"

"YES. It's stress, we've all had it," Oliver said firmly. "Now let's go back upstairs, have a nap. We'll have a lazy Saturday."

"Ok, I think I'd like that," she replied, caving in. There was nohope for this argument.

Katie fell asleep moments after hitting Oliver's pillow. She entered a deep sleep, awaking only after Oliver had shaken her vigorously.

"What?" she slurred, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead you were sleeping so heavily," Oliver replied, giving her a concerned look, "I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing."

He reached out to her arm, but Katie pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Umm… I'm going to escort you to the Hospital Wing."

"I don't need you! I don't even like you!" she said, becoming more alert.

"Katie…? What?" Oliver asked confused.

"Just get away from me!" Katie said and left Oliver's room.

"_What just happened?_" Katie thought to herself as she made her way out of the Common Room and into the hall, "_I love Oliver… Why did I yell at him like that?_"

She walked unsteadily to the Hospital Wing.

"What can I help you with, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Katie entered.

"I don't know exactly," Katie replied.

"Ok…" the matron spoke.

"I'm having this ache in my stomach. It's almost like heartburn, but in my belly."

"Hmm, that's not good. Nausea?"

"A little."

"Ah."

"I'm not pregnant," Katie said firmly.

"Well, I'm going to run some tests anyway. Here, slip into this," she said and handed Katie a pair of white pyjamas to slip into.

"I'm not!" Katie said as Pomfrey walked away.

"If you say so, dear. Go lay in a bed, I'll be out in a moment," the Matron yelled from her office.

Katie stomped to a random bed and sat on the edge.

"I said lay down."

Katie did as she was told.

"Lift up your shirt slightly."

Katie did.

"Now hold still."

Madam Pomfrey touched her wand to Katie's lower abdomen, and Katie felt a cool, slightly uncomfortable feeling there.

"Ah, well, you were right," she said, "Not pregnant."

"I told you," Katie said and made to pull down her shirt when the Matron stopped her.

"I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you, now don't move!"

Her wand touched Katie's stomach this time. Again, there was a cool, slightly uncomfortable feeling, like something was moving around in her belly. Like it was searching.

"Well, that's interesting…" Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"What's interesting?" Katie demanded.

"I'll be right back," she told Katie and went to her office.

"Damn woman, just tell me," Katie mouthed to no one.

Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office holding two books. One was 'Common Medical Problems' and the other was 'Vindictive Vengeance: Get back at those who have done you wrong'.

"Thanks for the reading material," Katie said sarcastically.

Madam Pomfrey shot her a severe look.

"Here," she said and dropped the thick and heavy 'Common Medical Problems' on Katie's lap, "Open to page 246."

Katie shot her care-giver a nasty look and then opened the book to the specified page.

She let out a small laugh when she read the topic.

"An ulcer! How the hell do you get an ulcer?"

"It's no laughing matter, Miss Bell. They are a serious ailment."

"But seriously, how did I get it?"

"Have you been taking a headache cure at least twice a day for the past few days?"

"No…" Katie said and rolled her eyes. What the hell?

"I didn't think so. That's where this comes in," Madam Pomfrey said and handed Katie the other book, "Page 68."

Katie flipped to the page and couldn't believe what she was reading. He wouldn't _seriously_ do that to her, would he? He wasn't that immature, surely…

"You're kidding, right?" Katie spoke.

"I wish I were, Katherine, but I found residue of it in your stomach. It gives off a very specific magic trail."

"Please don't call me Katherine," Katie said, her stomach churning violently.


	9. Payback is a Bitch

Thanks to:  
Oliverlover  
CrazyBoutEngland  
Simplyslow  
SashaBT245  
Kit Merlot  
Lala  
TheJazz  
stRawb3RRi3zform3  
RandomSmirf13  
Loving.wood  
Marin  
Selenes Song  
Armr4sleep16  
TooSweet4Words  
Keiko  
Swimgirl  
Hathor Valerious

I'm so happy I still have all of your support!

A/N: ASA is the ingredient in Aspirin. I couldn't remember how to spell it, and I just wanted to get this chapter up. And there's swearing. Not much, but it's there.

Chapter Nine: Payback is a Bitch

HOSPITAL WING

Katie still stared at the page, unbelieving.

She looked up at Madam Pomfrey, hoping that she really was kidding.

"I said I wasn't kidding before, and I'm still not now," Pomfrey told Katie, as though reading her mind.

Katie turned back to the page, reading it over again.

_The Commotion Potion  
__(A.k.a. Break up in a Bottle)_

_Need to get back at a lover who has done you wrong and already moved on? Tired of your current love and need to rid yourself of them? Well, use the commotion potion, and show them who is boss!_

Katie read down the list of ingredients and the impressive steps it took to make it. She knew only an accomplished potion maker could pull this off. Her eyes slipped down to effects and side effects.

_This potion will cause a sudden hatred of the partner by the recipient, eventually causing a break-up. A few drops are sufficient!_

_Side effects include:  
__-extreme mood swings  
__-hallucinations  
__-sleepiness that leads to very deep sleeps  
__-confusion  
__-headaches_

_Note – to curb the headaches, sometimes a headache cure is added._

"So I have my ulcer because the headache cure was added?" Katie asked and shut the book. It was frightening to look at.

"Yes. In the headache cure, an ingredient called ASA is used and too much of it can cause ulcers. Were you under any stress?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, a lot of stress," Katie replied truthfully.

"Well that probably had its' part. You'll stay over night and I'll give you some medication in the morning before I release you."

"Thanks," Katie said and pulled the covers over her.

"Have a good night," Madam Pomfrey said and left Katie in peace.

Katie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She had a huge problem in front of her, and had no idea what to do. Severus found out that she and Oliver had played him for a fool, and wasn't taking it lightly.She just couldn't believe that he'd actually slipped that stupid potion! How immature. Now she had a damn ulcer from all of this!

She rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been for thinking that she could pull a fast one on Snape.

"What am I going to do?" Katie asked herself.

She shut her eyes, but opened them when she heard a soft knock on the window behind her.

She sat up and straightened her hair a little.

The knock was heard again.

She got up out of bed and looked out the window, where Oliver was looking at her questioningly, floating on his beloved broom.

She opened the window and Oliver flew in.

"So what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked coldly as he landed.

"I'm sorry Oliver, you don't…"

"… Don't understand?" he said looking at her harshly, "What don't I understand? The fact that you don't want to be with me anymore? That you just used me for sex? You know, you could have just told me you only wanted a fuck buddy, because then I wouldn't have got attached to you. Then I wouldn't be thinking about you constantly…"

"What?" Katie asked. She was confused...

"Don't look at me like you have no idea what's going on! You said that you didn't like me! You basically told me to fuck off when I offered to help you down here because you weren't feeling well!"

"Oliver, shut up! Snape poisoned me!"

"What?" Oliver said, outraged.

"He didn't really poison me, but he did slip this potion to me that screwed with my thoughts," Katie said and set her hands on his face.

Oliver's mouth gaped. "What?"

"He slipped me this 'Commotion Potion' stuff that made me want to break up with you," Katie said.

"That sounds ridiculous!" Oliver said, but pulled her into a rib breaking hug despite the ludicrous potion Katie had just mentioned.

"I know!" Katie said hugging Oliver back, "But here, look at this!"

Katie picked the book up off the nightstand and turned to the page.

Oliver sat down on Katie's bed and read the page silently.

"This is an actual potion?" Oliver asked to no one.

"It is," Katie said and sat down beside him.

"Isn't it illegal?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't think so, we'd have learned about it if it had been. And Madam Pomfrey would have mentioned if it were illegal. It's probably just frowned upon," Katie replied and set her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby," Oliver said and pulled Katie onto his lap.

"It's ok, you didn't know. I didn't even know," she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I didn't believe you when you said something was wrong. I should have believed you, I'm sorry," Oliver said and buried his face in Katie's shoulder. "And I'm sorry for overreacting just now."

"It's ok Oliver," Katie said, "I'm not mad at you."

"I love you Katie," he said softly and kissed her cheek, "I really love you."

"I know, I love you too," she said and held him closer.

"He's going to pay for this. I'm going to get him for this," Oliver said angrily.

"No, you're not. We're going to get him for this," Katie said, "We can't let him think that he's going to be able to push us around."

"But what should we do? I mean, we could get in a lot of trouble," Oliver said.

"No. I could easily get him in trouble. He knows it's too risky to get me in trouble. He could say that I used a love potion, but he's knows well enough that it leaves traces…," Katie stopped and thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," Oliver said.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"We're going to have sex in his classroom and arrange it so he walks in on us."

"We can't do that! We'd get in trouble if anyone caught us!"

"I know, but it still be fun as hell," Oliver said with a grin.

Katie grinned back.

"I'll think about it," she said and kissed him.

"Or we could just do it right here…" Oliver said and laid back on the bed.

Katie giggled and pounced on top of him.

The bed made a loud metal 'clunk' noise and Katie and Oliver stopped for a brief second before erupting into silent giggles.

"I think Madam Pomfrey heard us!" Katie hissed as she stopped and listened.

"Me too, I'd better get my ass out of here," Oliver said and stood up as Katie got off him.

"Yeah, you should," Katie said and handed him his broom.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said and kissed her."

"Ok," she said and kissed him back.

"Think about the plan?"

"I'll _think_ about it."

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Oliver. Now get out, I hear her door!"

"Bye babe!" he called and took off as Madam Pomfrey opened her door.

"What in the world are you doing up Miss Bell! I told you to get rest!" the Matron chastised.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was just looking out the window, getting a breath a fresh air," Katie replied and closed the window.

"Get back into bed. I don't want to be up again to tell you off."

"Alright. Sorry Madam," Katie said and crawled into bed.

"Good night again," she replied and walked off to her room.

Katie let out the giggles she'd been dying to let out from almost getting caught with Oliver.

THE NEXT MORNING

"So take these once a day, in the morning. They'll help the ulcer heal. Take these…" said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Katie another bottle of pills, "…after every meal, they'll help with any pain that will arise from the ulcer.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, but may I go now?" Katie asked.

"Oh, right, yes, you may. Have a good Sunday," she said and waved Katie off.

"You too!" Katie called back as she left the Hospital Wing.

"There you are!" Oliver said and grabbed Katie, causing her to yelp.

"You scared me!" Katie said and laughed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to come see you," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," Katie said and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry for almost getting you caught last night," Oliver spoke as he kissed the top of her head.

"Meh. It was pretty funny. I nearly died from trying to hold my laughter in," she replied and they started to walk back to the Common Room.

"I'm glad you didn't," Oliver said and paused. "Did you think about what I mentioned?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm still unsure about it," Katie said apprehensively.

"I know. But just think of the look on his face."

"I know, but it just seems like such a cheap way to get back at him."

"Well, we'll think of something then, ok?"

"Alright. Thanks for not forcing that on me."

MONDAY MORNING, GRYFFINDOR TABLE

"Morning sweetie," Oliver said and settled next to his girlfriend.

"Hey you. I didn't think you were ever going to get up," Katie said and kissed his cheek.

They settled into a comfortable silence and started eating.

Oliver looked up at the staff table and saw Snape looking at him quite vindictively.

He let out a snort and kissed Katie's cheek.

"Oliver, what was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"Just because," he replied and then kissed her ear.

"Oliver, don't do that… At least not here…" Katie said in a hoarse whisper.

"I know I shouldn't, but you just look so sexy… The way your eyes look when I do that…" Oliver whispered.

She blushed, smiled and looked away.

Oliver looked up at the table again. Snape was no longer looking at them, but looked as though he had forced himself to look away. His face seemed to have a bit more colour then usual.

"_Shows you. Bastard,_" Oliver thought to himself.

"You know what Oliver?" Katie said, snapping Oliver out of his thoughts.

"What?" Oliver said.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"The plan…" she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. He deserves it. I don't even care if he catches us; I just want to know that we had sex in his classroom."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Ok, Oliver, I can't do this!" Katie hissed as they reached the dungeons.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Oliver asked.

"I just can't, I don't want to."

"You said you did."

"I know what I said, but I change my mind."

"Fine, I can't force you. What should we do now?"

"I think you should meet me in my office to discuss what you're doing down here after curfew," an icy voice said from behind the two.

"Oh fuck!" Katie said and twirled around to face Severus Snape.

"No swearing. That'll be detention, this upcoming Friday evening. Anything you'd like to add, Wood?" he said, his voice and expression unfathomable.

Oliver shook his head silently.

"Good. In my office, now."

Katie had a sense of impending doom as she walked into Snape's office with Oliver by her side.

"What were you two doing down here?" Snape asked as he faced Katie and Oliver.

"We were coming to have sex in your classroom to get back at you," Katie answered, straight-faced and unafraid.

"Why would you be paying me back?" he asked, still unfathomable as ever.

"You poisoned her, you son of a bitch!" Oliver shouted.

"Detention for you as well. Saturday morning," Snape said, shooting daggers at Oliver.

"You did poison me though," Katie said.

"I did not."

"You did! I ended up in the Hospital Wing from that ridiculous potion you put in my food and my drinks!"

"I don't call that poisoning though. If I were to poison you, you'd be dead already."

"How could you? Why can't you just accept that I don't want to be with you anymore? I need someone my age, someone I can relate to!" Katie yelled.

Snape stood there, letting his eyes bore into Katie's. She immediately started to bottle her emotions so he couldn't read her.

"I'm not going to let you do that, Severus," Katie said severely.

"And I'm not going to let you do this to me. I will _not_ be made a fool of!" Severus hissed to her.

He made to raise his wand, but Oliver was quicker.

"_Stupefy!_" Oliver yelled and a reddish light flashed, and when him and Katie looked down, Snape was out cold on the floor.

"Good one Oliver," Katie said, a hint of shock and amusement in her voice.

"Come on, let's go," Oliver said and grabbed Katie's wrist, "We can't be caught here."

"I know, but hold on," Katie said and Oliver let her wrist go.

She knelt down beside Snape's limp body. She drew her arm back and punched him hard in the face.

"Never mess with me again," she muttered and then pulled out her wand.

"Katie…" Oliver started.

"Shh! I need to concentrate!" Katie hissed and raised her wand.

Oliver backed off.

"_Obliviate!" _she said and then stood up. "There. He shouldn't remember seeing us down here, or giving us detention, or you knocking him out."

"Shouldn't?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid, I know it worked. Now let's go. I don't fancy being caught again."

And with that, they left.

A/N: Sorry that took so long! I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
